The subject matter herein relates generally to communication connector systems for weapons.
Weapons, such as AR-15s, M4's, M-16's, and others, include a rail having electronics mounted to or within the upper rail. The upper rail may include a laser, night vision scope, camera or other type of electronic that needs power. The electronics may also send or receive data. The weapons typically include electronics, including batteries, in the lower part of the weapon, such as in the butt stock, hand grip, lower receiver, which are communicatively connected to the electronics in the upper rail.
Connecting the electronics in the lower part of the weapon with the electronics in the upper rail has heretofore proven difficult. Some systems use wires along the outside of the gun that interconnect the electronics in the lower part of the weapon with the electronics in the upper rail. The wires tend to catch or snag or are exposed to be easily damaged, which is problematic. Other systems route wires internally, however the upper and lower receivers need to be completely redesigned, and thus are not compatible with existing parts. Additionally, the weapons are often disassembled, such as for cleaning, and having the internal wiring makes disassembly difficult.
A need remains for a communication connector system for a weapon that easily interconnects components in the rail with components in the lower part of the weapon. A need remains for a robust connector system for a weapon. A need remains for communication connector system for a weapon that allows the weapon to be readily disassembled and easily reassembled.